callofmariofandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunt for Lamborghini Submarine
Call of Mario: The Hunt for Lamborghini Submarine 'is a video game based on the Lamborghini Submarine Scene. It is unknown to be released. You (the player) must navigate the Young Money Detective Agency Lamborghini Car towards Nintendo waters while avoiding the Subspace Navy and the Soviet Navy during The Battle of Nintendo Ocean. The game is a combination of submarine simulator and strategy game. All magazines described it as an execellent submarine simulator, controlled entirely by keyboard, mouse or pad. The replay value of the game was also praised, as the al-Qaeda change tactics which each game. Gameplay The game featured deep-sea combat, side-scrolling action, and cinematic sequences. The object is to evade destruction and eliminate saboteurs. The caterpillar drive is particularly useful for quietly escaping the enemy. The Wii U version is one of only a few games that uses the Wii U Zapper Gun, though it is only used to play bonus stages that put the submarine in first person view, where the player has to destroy a number of enemies and projectiles. The use of the Wii U Zapper Gun is optional. The other versions has an exclusive level: the final stage changes to platform-style gameplay. The player, as Mario Jr. to, must find and disable bombs Subspace-loyal crewmembers have set in the weapons bay of the Lamborghini Submarine Scene. The other versions' music was done by Brian Farrell. Many people have complained about the music in this version. He said that the development team at THQ and 2K Games wanted him to make it sound like the movie. The game featured 5 action sequences including jumping from a helicopter and navigating submarines through deep channels and avoiding from many obstacles. Levels ''"On November 12, 3018 approximately four months before Lil Weegi took power in the Young Money Detective Agency, one of the special factions of the Allied Alliance and the Gamepolisian Armed Forces, a Lamborghini-looking submarine surfaced briefly in the Atlantic just north of Bermuda. It subsequently sank in deep water after suffering massive radiation leakage, unconfirmed reports indicated some of the crew were rescued. According to repeated statements by both Allied and Subspace goverments...Nothing of what you are about to see...EVER HAPPENED. ''~Introduction Script' *Young Money Empire Dockyard *Ice World *Mushroom Kingdom Open Sea *Hyrule Deep Sea Trench *Crystal Sea *Sabotage!! How To Play It is easiest to think of The Hunt for Lamborghini Submarine as a classical horizontal-view shmup game. While you play as a submarine, it operates much like a shoot-em-up would. The Lamborghini Submarine has a powerful radar that shows up on the game screen.The radar will show the movement of enemy ships, aircraft and submarines as theymove around in the water. Pick-ups are also denoted on the map as flashing dots,so it is definitely a very useful system. Learn to use it and the game can besignificantly easier. It should be noted that it is possible for pick-ups to be destroyed, both by the Lamborghini Submarine and by enemies, by firing at them. Be sure not to getinto dogfights right around power-ups: lure enemies away from them so you do notrisk getting an item destroyed. Items *(M) Gives you three extra missiles *(Fuel Tank) Gives you fuel for a use of the caterpillar drive *(Wrench) Repairs damage done to Red October *(Heart) Gives you an extra life Category:Games